Kida
' ' Kida Kida (MadMadameMe) is a naiad junior student and swim team captain in the YouTube Role Play series, "They're All Real". Personality Kida is a teenager undergoing all of the personality developments and social experimentations that come with the territory. She is inherently bubbly and friendly, if a little reserved, and does not understand things like drama, cruelty, and angst. Hoping to intimidate her? Can't be done. At first glance, Kida appears to be quiet and studious. However, those who spend more than two minutes in her presence are quick to discover that Kida considers everyone a "friend". No amount of reasoning will convince her otherwise. Cliques are a foreign concept to her, and she cannot understand the hostility between them. Kida is the most loyal of friends, and will never fail to help where she is needed. In the classroom, Kida is diligently respectful. Naiads tend to raise their young to consider teaching as the most noble and honored of professions, and thus, Kida genuinely believes that all of her teachers are celebrities. She adores learning and the classroom environment. The quickest way to distract her is to point her in the direction of a book. While it might be argued that Kida is a "teacher's pet", this would be inaccurate. She is everybody's ''pet. However, for all her energy, Kida has moments of solitude, and uses swim practice to retreat into a world of her own. Relations [[Anya|'Anya']] was the first friend Kida made at school. She admires the selkie's inner strength, although she does not understand the hatred between Anya and Demona. Kida was initially drawn to their shared connection to water. [[Milo|'Milo']] is Kida's geek-friend and study buddy. They share an enthusiasm for their classes, and it is through Milo that Kida is able to express the nerdier side of her personality. She considers him the twin brother she never had. [[Eric|'Eric']] is one of Kida's favorite teachers. She was baffled that someone so powerful and wise would want to befriend his students, but is flattered and excited about it nonetheless. Kida is known to stay after class to discuss (read: gush about) her favorite points of the lesson. [[Tulio|'Tulio']] doubles as a professor and the swim coach, which means Kida sees him more often. His class on elemental mastery is her absolute favorite, although the others are all close seconds. She has a secret crush on him. [[John Smith|'John Smith']] is probably the teacher she is most star-struck by. Kida is constantly in awe of his abilities and looks. She also has a crush on him, although this one is more outwardly apparent. [[Eris|'Eris']] teaches black magic, which, until the witch requested her as a student, Kida held no particular interest in. She loves the class now, and finds Eris particularly entertaining in her lectures. [[Rasputin|'Rasputin''']], according to Kida, is the funniest person in the world. She will never understand that his snark translates into dislike, and is always eager to attend his class. Category:Students